Surfaces have been extensively modified by chemical, biochemical, and topographic means to render them either adhesive or resistant to cells, and the resulting knowledge base has had a very substantial impact both on the basic scientific understanding of cell-material interactions as well as on important applications associated with biomedical devices and tissue-engineering constructs. Because of the many varied specific and non-specific mechanisms involved in cell adhesion, however, a surface that is adhesive to one cell type is usually also adhesive, to varying degrees, to other cell types. The surfaces of orthopedic implants are no exception. The oxidized metal or hydroxyapatite-coated surfaces used in most implant applications satisfy the critical design criteria of being osteoinductive, but they are also adhesive to bacteria. A number of materials modifications have been made to render such surfaces resistant to bacteria—PEGylation, for example, has been used—but these bacteria-resistant surfaces also resist adhesion of eukaryotic cells.
Surface coatings having submicron features offer a solution to the problem of creating a surface that is differentially adhesive to osteoblasts and bacteria. This solution is based on the modulation of surface adhesiveness using nanoscale hetero-features organized on surfaces in two dimensions at submicron length scales. Such patterning is being explored in several contexts, including control of cell adhesiveness. However, the idea of modulating nanoscale adhesiveness to achieve differential cell adhesion based on fundamental differences in the length-scale properties of bacteria and eukaryotic cells is new.